


This is new

by Quitbeingbanished



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, friend lust, mentions of the trials and tribulations of dating/sex while trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitbeingbanished/pseuds/Quitbeingbanished
Summary: Sometimes you have sex dreams about your friends. That’s normal, right? Getting off to that dream is also totally normal…Right?





	This is new

**Author's Note:**

> So the reader is trans because I guess it’s just easier for me to write what I know. This has been edited and sort of beta read but not perfect. This is the first fanfic I’ve written since 2009 and first Supernatural fic ever.

There was a creak that your brain told you was either Sam or Dean’s bed next door but you ignored it. They were sleeping in the room next to yours at this cheap crappy hotel. The walls couldn’t be that thin. But something had interrupted your dream. Not that you had really wanted to continue it. This had to be a dream brought on by stress. Stress could make you have weird dreams, you reasoned to yourself. It was the worst kind of dream at the worst possible time. It wasn’t meant to be like this. You weren’t meant to think of him like that. You laid staring up at the ceiling, tried to keep your breathing even as you tried not to think of the dream you’d just had. Tried not to think of his hand in your hair as he kissed you. Not to recall the way the dream version had looked at you in a way the real him never would. Not that you ever wanted him to.

“Crap.” Your voice sounded loud in the empty hotel room.

Maybe it was just because of the dry couple months. A few long jobs back to back. You really hated werewolves and the fact this string of them were interrupting your sex life? Worse. You were driven. Motivated. Sex deprived. You weren’t giving yourself a moment to breathe. This last job was just the nail in the coffin. Working with the Winchesters had just complicated matters. Working with the Winchesters was how hunters ended up dead, everyone knew that. They were trouble magnets. They brought demons, gods, and monsters way above your paygrade to the table. Why get some poor bystander in the way of a stray death just for an orgasm? Why did you keep coming back for more life and death experiences?

Oh, you knew why.

It made things dangerous in a life that was already exciting. You should have gone to a bar and snagged someone. But it was so much effort to even get there. Random hook ups were easy for other people. For you, it sometimes felt like you had to give a college course about gender and sexuality before even getting your pants off. You’d been too tired and it had been sort of difficult to separate politely from the post-hunt conversation. It wasn’t like they’d given you crap if you’d said you wanted to ditch to get laid. You just hadn’t wanted to mention anything that might have made them uncomfortable.  
And this dream was something that would ruin that. It was a dream. A stupid dream. You weren’t interested in Sam. Not really. Sam wasn’t your type. Was he? Had his goofy smile and warm eyes wormed themselves into you? That was unexpected and likely brought on by stress. Dean? Oh, Dean had been more your type. Did you think about Dean, though? Not really. You’d been attracted to people like Dean since you were in middle school. But he wasn’t on your mind right now. You were always very good about not thinking about Dean because he was your friend. You didn’t think sex thoughts about friends, not recently anyways. So had your mind just gotten fed up with you? You never had sex dreams about real people, mostly anyway. It didn’t make sense. It was sort of dangerous in general, lusting after real people, lusting after your friend was worse.

You rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning. You didn’t need to be up yet. You could sleep another couple hours. You wanted to sleep; you were too tired to deal with Sam Winchester sex dreams rationally. The urge was there, though. The dream had ended before things had gotten good, your body ached for release, your brain wanted to finish what it had started. You could go to the shower, work on the problem then you were up for the day. If you handled here, in bed you could roll over and sleep a few more hours.

You rolled back on the bed and closed your eyes.

Dream Sam had touched your face gently before kissing you; you could picture that perfectly in your mind. You traced your thumb over your lip and down your cheek as you thought of what Sam’s lips might actually feel like. Rough, demanding. Sam seems the kind of guy who liked to be in control. You pictured Sam grabbing your hair and kissing your neck. You moved your hand softly down your neck, your chest and into your boxers.

You could picture Sam kissing down your neck as his hand moved down. Sam wouldn’t care that you were trans. He wouldn’t care as he slipped his hand in your boxers and found it wet. You wouldn’t need to have an awkward conversation about what was and wasn’t okay, how dysphoric certain things made you feel. He’d rub you through your boxers as he whispered how much he wanted to give you a blowjob. He’d be dirty, descriptive and you felt your breath catch at the thought. You squeezed your eyes shut as the heat spread through your body. You were close, so freaking close.

_“[Y/N], come for me. I want to hear you.”_

You increased your own speed imagining it was his hand.

_“Come for me.”_

You didn’t climax with sound often but god, you let out a moan with his name mixed into it this time. You coaxed a second orgasm out of yourself with the thought of the self-satisfied smirk Sam Winchester would have to hear you say his name while he jerked you off. When you were done, your whole body felt tired again. You were exhausted, sticky, wet and that shower sounded like an amazing idea but you rolled over to go back to sleep hoping the walls between your room and the Winchester room were not thin as you drifted back to sleep.


End file.
